The Four and a Half O'Sullivans
An infamous group of powerful mages for hire led by Seamus O'Sullivan. Though none of the members are related by blood, the members refer to themselves as part of a family and treat each other as though they truly were brother or sister and take the last name O'Sullivan. They often join The Dragons as allies against their many enemies. Members Seamus O'Sullivan - A stereotypical, happy-go-lucky Irishman who battles with shillelagh, a traitional irish weapon. One of the only surviving Angel Slayers, he possess the bane of the Archangel Metatron: Kinetic Absorption Magic, allowing him to absorb and subsequently release kinetic energy. He is also the unwilling Host of the demon Astaroth, though hates both the demon and using his power so generally relies on his own power, Astaroth occasionally taking control of Seamus's body and going on a rampage. There is no formal hierarchy but he performs the role of the leader and of usually considered the strongest member. Dante O'Sullivan - A calm and suave American who battles with dual pistols, using summoning magic to fire virtually unlimited salvos of enchanted bullets to various effect with his unique Guns Magic. Once Seamus's Hotheaded rival, he now serves as his mature advisor and often works behind the scenes. Fiercly loyal to his Mistess whom he refers to always as 'the Lady Louvaine' Antonio O'Sullivan - A cool and laid-back Italian/Spaniard who is Tercers of the Six Sacred Swordsmen, expertly using the original magic style: Infinite Blades Magic to 'wield' several thousand blades at once. Though valuing honour above almost all else, like Dante he will often perform underhanded jobs behind the scenes so that the others do not have to. Camellia O'Sullivan - The only female founding member, Camellia is a flirtatious woman from ???. Wielding two War fans, she uses Living Magic to control Camellia Petals and vines coupled with Formulae magic with her Flora-Floral Magic. Unbenounced to all other members, she is secretly a general of Tenebrous. Bubbles O'Sullivan - A childish and covertly manipulative 6-year old girl who is the only member to join after the founding of the group. As per her namesake, she uses Water Brandish to create and manipulate bubbles to various effect with Bubbles Magic. She idolises Seamus and does everything with him, often hanging off his back etc and loves to use her age and 'adorableness' to her advantage. She also makes a nickname for everyone she meets, often referring to women as '(insert adjective here) boobs'. ??? 'Eclipse' O'Sullivan - One of the founding members and the only member to have left the group, ??? betrayed the group and formed Tenebrous, taking on the alias of Eclipse. He is Aeries of Zodia and host of the Dragon Prince Leviathan History With the exception of Bubbles, as she was not yet born, all members were once part of the E.D.E.N. initiative SEED. The group is the legacy of the Guardian of EDEN Sullivan who died during Project SEED. Serving as both mentor and father figure to the largely alone in the world operatives of SEED, the group exists both as his namesake, every member of 'the family' taking the name ''O'Sullivan ''which is Gaelic means 'Son of Sullivan' and inheritors of his will and values. Relations as a Group Category:Content Category:Groups